Jin and Kazuya's Babysitting Service
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: Since Jin and Kazuya are in debt from the war, they have to come up with an idea to get money to pay it off. So, after not thinking of any better ideas, the two agree on a babysitting service. But can they really do this? Will their sanity hold out? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Alright, time for a new fic. I got this idea yesterday and well… I couldn't help it but publish it! So, hope you guys like it! Also, most of the Tekken characters are little kids in this!**

**I don't own Tekken, but I do own my idea :D**

Jin Kazama sighed exasperatedly and massaged his temples as he stared at the bill. Starting an all-out war against the world would be expensive, he knew, but Jin never thought it would be THIS expensive! How would he pay this off? Sure, he had money since he ran a powerful company, but most of it was used for the war. Suddenly, as he was lost in his musings, the phone rang. Sighing again, he picked it up and tonelessly asked, "Hel-" "You bastard!" Another voice boomed, cutting him off. Jin facepalmed, unfortunately recognizing the voice as Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya continued yelling, "Do you know how much debt I'm in?!" Jin continued to rub his temples as he spat, "You're not the only one who's in debt, Kazuya." Kazuya scoffed at Jin's reply, then asked, "So how the hell do we pay this off?" Jin raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me? What, you don't have any ideas?" He smirked at the last part. Kazuya stuttered over the phone, tripping over his words, and causing Jin's smirk to widen. He almost laughed, too, but fought against it. Finally, Kazuya sighed and asked irritated voice, "Look, do you have any ideas or what?" Jin hummed in thought, eventually saying, "Babysitting service?" It sounded more like a question, but it was the only idea he had. Kazuya grumbled and muttered, "Fine, whatever." Jin nodded, "Alright, then it's settled. A babysitting service it is." He then quickly hung up and sighed. "What did I get myself into? I now have to work with Kazuya!" He thought miserably, then got up to go take some aspirin.

Jin and Kazuya both stood by the door as Ling and Asuka brought in the kids. The kids ranged from 3 to 5 years old, and came from all over. Kazuya muttered uncertainly, "There's so many of them." Jin nodded, "I think we might need help." Kazuya turned and glared at Jin, "No, we don't. Getting help would mean that we'd have to pay them, and in the debt we're in, we cant afford it." Jin sighed, muttering about Kazuya being an asshole under his breath. His muttering stopped, however, when a loud crash was heard followed by a few children crying. Jin and Kazuya looked over at the scene, only to see Kazuya's favorite vase shattered into pieces while a crying Law and Paul were sitting in the mess. Kazuya clenched his hand into a fist, it soon sparking with blue electricity as he stared at the remains of his now broken vase. Before Kazuya could wring the little tykes' throats, Jin pushed him aside and went to get them out of the mess. As he comforted Law, Kazuya walked over to them. He turned his head to look at Paul, who was now sniffling. Paul looked up when Kazuya's shadow loomed over him, and backed up in fright. Jin looked over at Kazuya, scolding, "Don't glare at him, comfort him. He's only 3, Kazuya." Kazuya eventually sighed, and leaned down to comfort the frightened Paul. "It's ok, Paul." He soothed, "It's not like that vase was expensive or anything." He gritted the last part out through clenched teeth. Jin just shook his head thinking, "This is going to be a long babysitting service." He heard Kazuya sigh, and dully noted that they'd been doing that a lot today, but knew that Kazuya was undoubtedly thinking the same thing. "Hopefully he'll keep his temper in check. Some of these kids can be rambunctious." Jin thought with a smirk as the two continued to babysit the kids.

**And that's chapter one! Well, let me know what you guys think! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Time for chapter two! :D And sorry I haven't updated this sooner!**

**Bandai Namco own Tekken, not me**

It was day 2 of Jin's babysitting idea and so far, in Jin's opinion, it wasn't that bad. He still had a long way to go in paying his debt, though. He and Kazuya both. As Jin opened the door, he was greeted by a strangled yell, followed by giggling.

"Get these monsters off of me!" Kazuya yelled. Paul, Law, and a bunch of the other kids were stuck to Kazuya like glue, swinging and pulling on him. A grin broke across Jin's face, causing Kazuya to glare at him and making him curse in Japanese. One kid with silver hair gasped and pointed at Kazuya, accusing, "Kazuya said a bad word!" Law smacked the silver-headed boy, Lee, and yelled, "Tattletale!" Lee looked like he wanted to cry, but fought back the tears and instead punched Law, making him loose his balance and fall flat on his back. Lee pumped his fist into the air in triumph, which made Law growl and jump Lee. The force of Law's jump had knocked Kazuya off-balance, and he fell on his back with a gasp. As Lee and Law circled each other, the rest of the kids were chanting, "Fight, fight!" Before the could take place though, Jin decided to intercept. He grabbed Lee and Law and kept them a distance apart. Switching his gaze between them, he scolded, "Now, now. Fighting doesn't solve anything." Kazuya snorted at that, earning him a glare from Jin. Jin turned to look back at the two kids who were glaring at each other. He sighed a little, and mentally wondered if this was what he and Kazuya were like as kids. "Come on, you two." He said sternly, "Apologize to each other." The two bickering kids glared at each other for a few seconds, and finally stuck their tongues out at each other. Kazuya growled and stormed up to the two kids. He glared daggers at them, causing the black-haired and silver-haired kids to quake in fright. "Listen." He bellowed, "Apologize, now." The kids gulped and mumbled apologies to each other, making Kazuya nod in approval. He then turned around and bellowed, "As for the rest of you, there will be no fighting here! Understand?" Everyone in the room nodded in fear, hoping not to awaken Kazuya's wrath. Kazuya smirked in triumph, making Jin facepalm and mutter something in Japanese. Yet again, this will be another long day.

"You didn't have to scare them, Kazuya!" Jin yelled as they were walking away from the babysitting center. Kazuya put his hands behind his head, making his look like isosceles triangles. He scoffed, "Oh please. You would never be able to handle those kids on your own." Jin glared at him, "What do mean by that?" Kazuya smirked and chuckled, "What I mean is that you're too soft." Jin's jaw dropped disbelievingly at Kazuya's proclamation. Almost stuttering, Jin yelled, "Me? Too soft? Let me remind you that I started an all-out war and plunged the world into destruction." He pointed to himself with a confident grin, making Kazuya snort again. "Well, whatever. You're still acting like a soft mother, though." Kazuya laughed in triumph when he saw that he struck one of Jin's nerves. Instead of blowing his top off, Jin smirked and retorted, "And you act like an abusive father." Now it was Kazuya's turn to drop his jaw as he gawked at Jin's retreating back. Jin's smirk widened and he started laughing as Kazuya started yelling after him.

**Yay, done! Hope you guys liked it! Review and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY! REALLY GUYS, I AM! *rubs head sheepishly* Would it be any consolation if I said I actually forgot about this story? Probably not, right? Well, I also kinda didn't know where to go from chapter two, but I do now!**

**I don't own Tekken**

Jin sighed as he stared at the wad of cash on his desk. Six hundred. That's how much he made during the last month on the babysitting job alone. He sighed again and massaged his temples. "Great." He thought bitterly, "I just have a few million to go." Jin then slammed his head onto his desk, mumbling incoherently into the marble. Slowly, he lifted his head from his desk and rubbed his forehead. After a sigh, he stared at the six hundred dollars and made a decision. "Guess I have to find another job to pay this off." Jin mumbled, scratching his head in thought. And so began the job hunt.

Kazuya growled as he fired yet another employee from his company. Not only did he now have to find someone else to fill the position, but he also had to clean up the mess that the bastard made. Just before he was about to have an aneurism, he secretary buzzed in, "Mr. Kazuya. You have a visitor." Kazuya raised an eyebrow. Who would visit him? And by their own free will for that matter? He pressed a button that unlocked his office door, and waited. And waited. Soon, Kazuya grew impatient and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Just enter already!" The door then slowly opened, revealing non other that Jin Kazama. Kazuya once again raised his eyebrow, but when he saw Jin's job application, his entire face changed. A big grin spread across Kazuya's face, along with an evil glint in his eye. "You're hired!" He said enthusiastically, even for him. Jin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Don't you need to see these?" He held up the papers and lightly waved them around. Kazuya shook his head, still grinning, "Nope. Because I have a special job for you." Jin gulped, knowing that the situation was about to go from bad to worse very soon.

"I knew it." Jin said flatly. Yup, the situation just got worse. Kazuya did give him a job, but it wasn't with the corporation, no not at all. Kazuya made Jin his personal slave. While Kazuya tried to clean up the mess that his ex-employee made, Jin walked back in with his tea. Jin slammed the cup onto Kazuya's desk, "Here's your tea, Kazuya." Kazuya looked up from his paperwork and grinned, "I believe you meant to say Kazuya…" He trailed off, his grin widening. Jin glared and gritted out, "Kazuya-sama." Kazuya nodded approvingly and sipped his tea, only to spit it out half a second later. "What the hell is this?!" When he looked around, he saw Jin smirking in the doorway. With a yell, Kazuya threw the cup at Jin. Jin dodged it by just tilting his head, then turned and opened the door. Before leaving though, he turned back and said, "So long, Bastard-sama." He closed the door as Kazuya began to rage about the nickname.

Jin exited the building and started walking around. While passing by a window, he noticed a sign saying that the establishment was hiring. A few minutes later, Jin found himself in the staff room looking at his new uniform. And he hated it. First of all, it was pink, Jin's most hated color. Secondly, on the uniform was a flaming pig, which surprisingly, was Jin's favorite animal. He sighed, but put on the uniform and started his new second job. "Welcome to Flaming Pigs. May I take your order?" He said flatly into the headset. Mentally, he chanted, "It's for the money. It's for the money." as he took order after order. "It's for the money." Jin chanted again, and for the rest of the day. He desperately hoped that his debt would be paid off soon, so he could get away from both Kazuya and this evil pig-killing, pink-wearing place.

**And there ya go! Another chapter! To be honest, I have no clue where this is going lol, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me! Oh, and review! **


End file.
